User blog:WheatyTruffles/Trufflu's 8.0 Opinions/Attempts
I suppose I'm obliged to do this, huh...? I'm going to be taking this VERY slowly, here. I'll be launching full-scale song and chart analyses for every new song, as well as notes on my struggles in certain pieces. I'm aiming for TP 100s in all songs Level 5 and under, and MMs for everything else that someone of my standard can MM. For now. I'll be starting with Chapter T, not only because it comes before Million in the chapter lineup, but also because I'm incredibly unmotivated to take on a challenge like a full Level 9 chapter, yet. I'm taking it slowly, as I've said. The ratings will be in pounds (£), as always. :3 |-|These Two Alien Twins Conquer Iris And Rosabel Fo' Sure= Cavewomen? *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££££ **Chart: ££££ **Notes: Man, who knew prehistoric times could produce songs of this quality? >~< *''Attack on 6000000'' **Easy (3): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 1 **Hard (8): MM, TP 99.49 100. Attempts: 6 The title I had to freaking fix >~> *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££ **Chart: £££££ **Notes: Such an fun song to play. I'll be sure to come back to TP 100 it once I've finished the run. *''Attack on 8000'' **Easy (4): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 1 **Hard (7): MM, TP 99.95 100. Attempts: 3 A difficulty spike worthy of LoZ II's Death Mountain *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££££ **Chart: £££££ (possible sixth "£") **Notes: Why does every song I love feel the need to kick me in the balls? ;~; *''Attack on 1644'' **Easy (7): MM, TP 99.80 100. Attempts: 9 **Hard (9): 954k (1 Miss), TP 99.15. Attempts: ? (I'll come back for you someday, my love...) Empire of slow friggin charts *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££ **Chart: ££ **Notes: I'm going to despise Rebirth, huh...? *''Attack on 1936'' **Easy (2): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 13 **Hard (5): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 9 (lel, it took less on Hard...) MONEY MONEY GIVE MONEY *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££ **Chart: ££ **Notes: This is strike two, Chapter T. First I get boring, slow vocals, and then trippy elevator music. If Phubbing goes sour, you're getting placed on the execution block... *''Attack on 1970'' **Easy (5): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 17 (hey, I dedicated myself to it...) **Hard (7): MM, TP 99.38. Attempts: 2 Phlubber *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££££ **Chart: £££££ **Notes: Not as hard as Megaera, but this bugger definitely secures a spot in my top 5 hardest Level 8s. It was fantastically composed and charted, however, so I'm not complaining. *''Attack on Present Day'' **Easy (4): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 13 **Hard (8): 998k (3 Good), TP 97.80. Attempts: ? (Another one I'm vowing to return to someday) Coordination junkie *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££££ **Chart: £££££ **Notes: This one just destroyed me. It might just join Entrance and The Purified in the dreaded cage of never-Master... *''Attack on 2057'' **Easy (6): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 3 **Hard (9): 945k (several mistakes), TP 97.38. Attempts: Too many 'Not Megaera *''First Opinions **Song: ££££ **Chart: £££££ **Notes: This song and Phubbing are really causing me to reconsider Penglai Movement's level. As well as several other Level 8s. >.< *''Attack on 2059'' **Easy (4): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 7 **Hard (8): MM, TP 98.42. Attempts: See the year for "A New Home"... '''Redeath *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££ **Chart: £££ **Notes: Still...not...as hard...as Entrance...on Easy... *''Attack on 2245'' **Easy (3): MM, TP 99.85. Attempts: 10? (Something is blocking me from getting the 100...I tried examining my own gameplay via Kamcord, but I can't find the problem. I guess I'll just continue playing it randomly until I get lucky.) **Hard (6): MM, TP 99.49. Attempts: I don't even know anymore The one I woke up at 1:30 in the morning to complete *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££££ **Chart: £££££ **Notes: I'll have you know that I MMed this on my first attempt. The extras came from my utter fixation towards this piece. *''Attack on Infinity (wait...)'' **Easy (5): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 3 **Hard (8): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 12 FINAL OPINIONS??? This chapter honestly ranks up with VIII and S in the major leagues. Simply incredible. I don't think anything could spoil my mood, now... *glances at Chapter M* *vomits* |-|Why Have Billions, When You Can Have...= Salvation before hell *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££ **Chart: £££ **Notes: Actually...this wasn't the salvation I was expecting. It sucked... *''Attack on Nostalgia'' **Easy (3): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 2 **Hard (7): MM, TP 98.33. Attempts: 8 Enhanced drugs *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££ **Chart: £££ on Easy, £ on Hard **Notes: I'm not rating like this because it's a Million 9. I'm doing it because the Hard chart was honestly repulsive. No further words need be used. *''Attack on Mikasa, Tsukasa'' **Easy (6): MM, TP 99.93. Attempts: 5 **Hard (9): 918k, TP 96.94. Attempts: Dunno (I only did it to get it out of the way...) When looking at Stardust Sphere, this title becomes literal *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££££(£) **Chart: £££££(£) **Notes: Do you know what this is? No, can you even think of what it might be?! This is redemption, damnit!! *''Attack on God'' **Easy (7): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 2 (don't ask how I did this; I dunno myself) **Hard (9): 920k, TP 97.46. Attempts: 5 (you can bet your lucky stars I'm coming back to this one) More literal titles *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££££ **Chart: ££££ **Notes: Not as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, it was pretty freaking good. *''Attack on God's minion'' **Easy (5): MM, TP 99.96. Attempts: 2 (dat one BP at the end tho) **Hard (9): 949k (:<), TP 97.90. Attempts: 3 (defintely Masterable) The one that got majorly hyped in the promo posters *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££ **Chart: ££££ **Notes: I'm going to be fried for saying this...but it was mediocre. KWEHEHEHE-- *''Attack on VILA...even though this is mostly a Rabpit remix'' **Easy (4): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 3 **Hard (9): 920k, TP 98.46. Attempts: 5 Wun aytea fohr *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££ **Chart: £££ **Notes: I'll be honest, this song really isn't enjoyable. I can't find the appeal...any of it. *''Attack on Persona (Five)'' **Easy (5): MM, TP 99.77. Attempts: 2 (I kind of just gave up on the 100) **Hard (9): 908k, TP 96.75. Attempts: 4 That grass gym leader from Sinnoh *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££ **Chart: £££ **Notes: Average all around. Also quite easy. *''Attack on BEER'' **Easy (3): MM, TP 100. Attempts: 1 **Hard (9): MM, TP 99.70. Attempts: 3 Why *''First Opinions'' **Song: £ **Chart: ££ **Notes: Please, just take me away from this abomination. *''Attack on Crap'' **Easy (5): MM, TP 99.63. Attempts: 1 **Hard (9): 900k, TP 96.36. Attempts: 1 ''Oh my god just stop it'' *''First Opinions'' **Song: £ **Chart: ££££ **Notes: The chart was fun...but in no way does that make it worth... *''Attack on More Freaking Crap'' **Easy (3): MM, TP 98.92. Attempts: 1 **Hard (9): MM, TP 99.27. Attempts: 3 One of my favourite Megurine Luka songs *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££ **Chart: £££ **Notes: This is getting tiresome. My patience is running thin for another good song, Milion. *''Attack on Depression'' **Easy (4): MM, TP 99.70. Attempts: 1 **Hard (9): MM, TP 97.77. Attempts: 1 My mental breakdown *''First Opinions'' **Song: ££ **Chart: ££ **Notes: I'm seriously just done. I'm moving forward with the hope that I'll be able to reach the end, now. *''Attack on Insanity'' **Easy (7): MM, TP 99.82. Attempts: 2 **Hard (9): 919k, TP 98.70. Attempts: 5 STOVERRAT--ah, forget it *''First Opinions'' **Song: £££ **Chart: ££££ **Notes: ...I'm exhausted. *''Attack on The End'' **Easy (7): MM, TP 99.77. Attempts: 1 **Hard (9): 906k, TP 97.23. Attempts: 4 FINAL OPINIONS??? ...Not as bad as Chapter X. Sta saved it from that fate. Now let me play Timeline...in peace. |-|Final Judgements= In WheatyTruffles' honest opinion, which affects no bystanders in any real way: *Timeline is currently the third best chapter in the game. *Millon is curently the third worst chapter in the game. Good day...and good night...and whatever...I'm sick of Cytus now... Category:Blog posts